


Collection of Genji Smut

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Auctions, Black Markets, Blackmail, Bubble Bath, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human Trafficking, Master/Pet, Moira is the drunk aunt and I will not be told otherwise, Morning Sex, Narcotics, Object Penetration, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Medical Examination, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: This is legit just a huge collection of smut written for the special cyborg boi, Gengu. I'll be adding to this periodically, so keep an eye out for updates!Porn was probably a bad word to use LOL





	1. Tail Between Your Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are prepared for a bunch of porn with little to no plot because that's all I'm good at XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji loves the idea of having a cat. Unfortunately, Soba is far too territorial for Genji to be able to own a _real_ cat... Luckily, he has you.

"Come here, _Koneko_... You are so precious." Genji held his arms out for you to crawl onto his lap, much more comfortable than your spot knelt on the floor.

 

You straddled him once you were in his lap, being mindful of the long tail protruding from your ass. The cyborg gripped the end of your tail, giving it a weak tug. Despite it being a gentle enough tug, it still had you writhing and clutching at his shoulders whilst you trembled.

The plug was so far inside you, that even a mere vibration would be enough to make you cum. Genji knew this, of course, but he didn't want you finishing _just_ yet. His other hand ran through your hair, carefully brushing against the fluffy cat ears.

"My beautiful kitten... Tell me what you want, darling." Of course he already knew what you wanted, needed even, but he wanted to hear you say it.

Whining, you struggled to find your breath for a while. The plug was making your head fuzzy, not to mention the hand Genji now had in between your legs, prodding your wet pussy lips, but he did not push them in.

 

"M-master... I want you, p-please. Fuck me..." A single digit finally slipped inside of your cunt and you were already squeezing down on it.

Genji proceeded to finger fuck you, pushing his finger up to the knuckle, in and out, in and out. You keened, arching your back until your breasts were smothered against the cold armor of his chest plate. Genji merely chuckled at your enthusiastic responsiveness, adding a second finger after a few moments. He only began to scissor them harshly when you spoke once more.

"What do we say, _Koneko_?"

"Thank y-you, Master!!" He hummed contentedly, rubbing and pushing his smooth thumb against your clit in tandem with his middle and pointer finger sliding in and out of you, until you were practically crumbling against him.

 

"Do you think you are ready for your Master's cock, my precious little kitten?" You nodded slowly, considering that was all you could manage at the moment...

His lips pressed against your neck as he began groping you, roughly squeezing your tits until you whimpered in pain. Genji asked you to turn around for him and press your back against his chest until you were flush with his body. You could feel his breath on your neck again as he continued to fondle your breasts, thumb and forefinger rolling your nipples until they harden underneath his fingertips.

"Purr for me." Genji didn't have enough patience to wait for a response from you before he was sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin of your neck.

His beautifully scarred lips pressed wet kisses against your naked shoulders, cybernetic hands trailing from your chest back down to the heat in between your thighs.

 

The cyborg hardly needed to force his cock inside you, considering you were practically dripping all over him and Genji had barely done anything yet, besides finger you like the needy slut he knew you were for him. 

Your body felt slightly boneless as you fell back to rest against his strong chest. You were too weak to do anything else,but moan appreciatively to keep him from stopping, should he suddenly have the urge to deny your orgasm. Whilst Genji continued to mix up your guts with his cock, his thumb pushed against your clit once more to ensure you would cum before he did.

Genji was still kissing your shoulder blades in between sentences, running his surprisingly warm hands all over your naked body as if to worship you like a magnificently sculpted piece of art. 

 

"Ready to cum, pet?" Clutching senselessly at his forearms for support, your entire being shook as your walls clenched around his length, practically sucking all of his cock in until your muscles burned from the strain.  

He didn't seem to mind you grabbing at him, even when your nails begun digging harshly into the muscle parts of his arms. Genji just sat there with his dick still inside you, nuzzling against the crook in your neck, waiting patiently for your post-orgasm shakes to subside. 

Your tired muscles begun to ache, head lolling off to the side and resting against Genji's shoulder while his fingers dug painfully into your thighs, still pursuing his own release. He would continue ramming into you until you passed out, yet you had no complaints whatsoever.

 

 

\--

 

 

When you awoke, you would be greeted by extremely sore muscles and a distinct tingling feeling from the waist down. You could feel your lover's seed still seeping out of your pussy, staining the bed sheets and drenching the cat tail now in between your legs.

What a wonderful mess to wake up to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime


	2. Lazy Morning Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to say no to Genji, especially when he's being so affectionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee, more porn because why the Fuck not

Your cybernetic lover enjoyed kissing you wherever he could get his lovely scarred lips. Not that you thought it was a bad thing, but when you were trying to sleep and he was being affectionate, it was damn near impossible to say no to him. For the third morning in a row, your lover had woken you up with sweet kisses and the slow grinding of his hips against your own. His cock was already out as well, fat drops of pre-cum staining your thigh, that he was currently rutting against.

 

"Genji, baby... I'm trying to sleep." His slightly moist lips were trailing down the side of your face, then across your throat where his teeth and lips begun sucking and nibbling.

Your breathing nearly stopped when his nibbling turned into full blown biting, sure to leave a bruise of some sort. _God _, he was really persistent this morning.__

____

____

"I apologize, my love." He said in between kisses,

"If you really wish for me to stop and let you rest, I will-" You shut him up by pressing your lips against his, immediately pushing your tongue inside his mouth until spit was running down your chin.

You wrapped your arms around Genji's neck to draw him closer to your body, tossing one of your legs over his thigh until your bare cunt was deliciously rubbing up against his cock.

 

"How could I _possibly_ sleep now that you've gotten me all worked up? Now get over here, my Sparrow." He hummed happily at your response, resting his face in between your breasts while you humped one another without any penetration.

Lazily, your husband kissed your breasts and licked at your pebbled nipples, taking one inside his mouth and sucking greedily on it. You arched into his touch, pushing your tit further into his persistent mouth. Genji was so focused on sucking and nibbling your chest, even the thick line of drool connecting his lips to your breast didn't bother him one bit.

"I'm close, Genji... S-so close." He suddenly purred, causing his lips to vibrate against the tit he was currently sucking on. Oddly enough, the vibrations were intense to the point where they had you trembling and sobbing when you came, gasping for air.

 

Genji finished moments after, rutting his cock against you and painting both of your chests with warm, thick ribbons of cum. Well, now you definitely had to get out of bed in order to clean yourself up. You had intended to spend most of the day in bed, too...

Your husband chuckled at your exasperated expression, running a hand through your bed head hair to get the knots out. 

"What do you say to a bubble bath together, my love?" You nodded and yawned, cupping a hand over your mouth until you could speak again. 

"That would be nice, thank you." 

"Of course. It will only take a few moments to get the bath ready." Genji stretched his artificial limbs for a moment before getting out of bed to go start a bath. If you knew anything about your relationship, it would be that Genji nor you would get clean if you took a bath together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas for the next chapters, let me know, please!


	3. Doctor, Doctor... [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is having trouble getting a good night's rest with his new body. Moira and you, her medical assistant, prescribe a large dosage of sleeping medication to help him relax. You've also been fairly curious about his body, but you never got the chance to ask Angela or even Genji himself. Maybe when he's sleep, you could see for yourself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somnophilia for all you kinky people out there xD Enjoy!

When you first joined Blackwatch as a medical assistant, you weren't sure what to expect. The job sounded easy enough, considering you would be working under another doctor who was more than likely more experienced than you. You were Dr. Ziegler's assistant before you were transferred, but you never really got to help with any major projects, such as rebuilding a man. 

 

After he was given his new body, Genji was transferred to Blackwatch and so were you. Despite being an assistant to Angela, you never actually got to see how she rebuilt his body and what sort of functions he retained that was evidence of his humanity. Asking him yourself would've been a slightly awkward topic, so you never brought it up. Until one day, you saw a _perfect_ opportunity to just see for yourself, whether he liked it or not. 

 

 

\--

 

 

_"Dr. O'Deorain, isn't today the day for Cadet Shimada's physical?" Your arms were stuffed with medical records and information about Blackwatch's members._

_With a huff, you dropped the huge stack on top of Moira's desk. You couldn't help but giggle when you noticed the agitated look on her face. She pinched the bridge of her nose, readjusting her specs with a long finger pushing at the rims until her glasses were fitted properly._

_"Yes, today is the day for his physical. Be a dear and fetch him for me, would you?" You laughed again, hugging the medical clipboard to your chest._

_"Of course, doctor. By the way, you look like you could use some coffee." The older woman snorted in amusement, drumming her long nails against the top of the papers._

_"Indeed. If you are making coffee, please make sure you use whiskey instead of milk for mine, please. Tá mè tuirseach."_

_"Of course, doctor."_

 

 

\--

 

 

You found Genji attempting to meditate in his dark room. Had it not been for the red light on his chest, it would have been impossible to tell if he was even in the room at all. Before you entered, you had knocked on the wall next to the door to get his attention. It was oddly disconcerting, seeing his eyes burning even in pitch blackness. 

"Cadet Shimada, your physical is today. If you could accompany me to the medical bay, Dr. O'Deorain and I can get started right away." He didn't say anything, which you kind of expected anyway, but he did move when you asked him to accompany you. 

Once in the medical bay, Moira looked him over from top to bottom to make sure his cybernetics were functioning properly. Every now and then, she would comment on Dr. Ziegler's work, calling it "sub-par" at best, but these comments were more directed toward you than Genji, considering they probably would've offended him. 

"Are there any difficulties you're having with everyday tasks?" Genji was seated on the examination bed, arms crossed over his chest with a tired look in his eyes. 

You were standing next to the bed with your clipboard, jotting down a few things once Moira checked them off, muttering to you a few things in medical jargon. 

 

"I have trouble sleeping." He said simply, and you could definitely hear it in his voice, not to mention the extremely noticeable dark circles around his eyes. 

"Mmm, I see. Well, we cannot have a member of Blackwatch being sleep deprived. That would be beneficial to no one, especially yourself," she looked over toward you, 

"I'm going to prescribe him a narcotic to help him sleep. Make sure you keep record of the dosage and milligrams, [Your Name]." You nodded, turning your attention toward the glass cabinet filled with different medicines and other drugs. 

"Here. Take this tonight and let us know if it helps any." He took the bottle presented to him, rotating the pills in his hand to read the label. 

"Thank you, doctor, and... Nurse." Awkwardly, he hopped down from the bed and shuffled out of the room, leaving Moira and you a bit dumbfounded. 

He never said much, let alone thanked someone. Frankly, it was refreshing to hear him speak to you with that rich accent of his. Hopefully, he would be able to sleep now... 

 

Speaking of which, this was the time when the medical bay closed for the night. Unless there was an emergency, the patient would have to wait until the next day. You bid Moira good night, retiring to your room for the night. That's when you had an idea, a very sinister one at that. An idea that could get you fired and possibly reported for sexual harassment, but you didn't really care. 

You were too curious to let a perfect opportunity such as this slip away from you. After all, if he was suspicious of you entering his room late at night, you could just chalk it up as, "checking in on the patient" bullshit. Besides, the medicine prescribed to him was highly potent. He should be sleep by now...

Lucky for you, his room wasn't that far from yours, so you wouldn't get caught for roaming the halls at such an unreasonable hour wearing a flimsy nightgown. His door was shut tight, which wasn't necessarily a problem. All doctors and nurses had a master card, access to all rooms in case of an emergency. 

Never once had you abused that power, until tonight that is. 

 

Genji was in bed, you could tell that much from the small amount of light shining in the room and outlining his silhouette. He wasn't moving either, and you weren't sure if that was a bad thing or not. Nevertheless, you approached the bed, searching for any signs of movement or anything that meant he was awake. Fortunately, you saw none.

The room was silent with the exception of Genji's soft snoring. He was asleep and definitely would not awake for a good few hours with that drug pumping strongly through his veins. That was alright. After all, you only needed half an hour to conduct your "examination." 

You climbed on his bed as gently as you could, sinking your knees into the mattress one by one. The cyborg was lying on his back, which was quite fortunate for you, considering the things you had planned for him. Without much thought, you straddled his waist, resting your butt on his upper thighs. Still, he did not wake.

You were glad that you decided to not wear anything underneath your nightgown after seeing him so vulnerable, exposed to whatever you wanted to do to his body. It didn't take much to get you turned on...

 

Slowly, you run your hands over his exposed arm and collarbone. You wanted to take his mouth piece off, but that would probably be too much. Besides, you weren't sure how to get it off anyways. Your eyes trailed down from his face, to his stomach, then to another metal piece that was quite similar to his mouth piece.

Curiously, your hands moved toward the plate to examine it. Upon further inspection, you realized that the piece was detachable. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the plate, a piece of metal where his cock should be, was utilized for. 

You were a bit too excited to find out what it looked like. Was it his own, or a synthetic cock? What did it taste like? Your questions needed answers, and you were far too impatient to wait any longer. You fumbled with removing the plate for a moment before finally, it was off, and his cock was free.

It was indeed synthetic and had an impressive length and girth to it. Although he was _much_ bigger than you had originally assumed, and it was making you a bit nervous. Would he even _fit?_ Well, only one way to find out...

 

You had come this far. It was definitely too late to turn back now. You were also wondering if you required any lubrication at all. His cock looked quite slippery, which is an odd word to use when describing the texture of a cyborg's dick.

Experimentally, you wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock, instantly surprised at the feel and warmth of it. The entire length of his member felt hard, but it also had a texture similar to rubber or latex. You wondered how he would taste, and if he could still have an orgasm. You continued to stroke him, lazily dragging your fist from the base all the way up to the tip.

The longer you stroked, the warmer it became and that was just so strange to you. It was only when your hand felt oddly sticky that you realized what your fingers were covered in. His tip was _leaking_ pre-cum. Well, if he was still able to provide some lubrication, then that meant no preparation was required, which was also quite fortunate for you.  

 

Without removing your gown, you bunched it around your midsection while you positioned yourself above the head of his dick. Slowly, you sank further down on his shaft, amazed by how easily he entered you with little to no resistance. Either you were a mega slut, or that pre-cum of his was extremely helpful... Probably both. 

In all honesty, you should have felt ashamed or humiliated, yet you felt none of that. It was a bit difficult to think when that beautifully crafted cock of his was fucking your guts, hitting that particular sweet spot inside every time you came back down on him. To keep yourself steady, you placed your hands on his chest for support. 

It was quite odd, the difference in temperatures through different parts of his body. He wasn't as cold as you first suspected. He was fairly sturdy, though, and that was something you could appreciate; more specifically your pussy. You began to think about the things he could do to you if he were awake. He had to be strong, right? 

You imagined him lifting you up and holding you steady against a wall whilst continuously ramming into you. It was such a turn on... More than you realized, considering you were already so close. It didn't take much to get you off, apparently; when it involved Genji anyway. 

 

Genji had been the subject of your dreams and fantasies more often than not, and you silently wondered if he could tell what you were thinking when your eyes met his occasionally. If he could, he didn't say anything about, which made you think about the differentiating possibilities of what he would do if you told him about tonight... Would he be mad? Disgusted? Annoyed? Hell, you could only hope he would repay the favor and come to _your_ room in the middle of the night. 

If he had been awake for this, you could imagine the cyborg hissing when your cunt clenched down on his cock, milking every last drop of cum he had to offer. Speaking of which, did he even have sperm or some other fluid akin to it? The only way to find out was to finish your "examination."

You used his cock solely for your pleasure, pressing down harder on his chest as your pace increased slightly. If Genji had been awake, he would have been hypnotized by the rising and falling of your hips down on him over and over again. The thought of him waking up and seeing you in such a state was just too much.

Clutching carelessly at his chest plate, you attempted to ground yourself through your orgasm. If you weren't able to touch him for even one moment, you felt like you would just dematerialize on the spot.

 

After you had finished, you still continued to move up and down sluggishly, too tired to get off of him just yet. After a few moments of catching your breath, you moved to raise your hips up, but something _warm_ stilled you. Had he just-?! 

You looked down at where the two of you were joined and realized that he did, in fact, cum inside you. Honestly, you hadn't expected _that_ to happen. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, though, quite the opposite. That was when you had another idea.  

 

 

 --

 

 

The next morning, Genji felt human again. Apparently, a good night's rest was all he needed. He thought about staying in bed and sleeping all day, but he knew that wasn't something his commander would abide by. The persistent buzzing from his phone did eventually catch his attention, though. It was vibrating like crazy, obviously someone wanted him to answer his phone right this second. 

Genji rolled over to grab his phone, unlocking it quickly. His brows furrowed at the numerous texts sent from a number he didn't recognize, wondering who the hell spams someone with texts this early in the damn morning. Most of the texts were just cute emoticons, but the one that made him even more confused was, " _check your photo gallery when you're able to. And don't worry, I saved a few on my phone as well_." 

He was far too curious now. He _had_ to check his photos, in order to satiate his curiosity. There was one new photo, quite dark except for the flash from a camera. It was only after he had opened the picture that he realized what it was a picture of. 

 

Him lying on his back, asleep, with his legs spread and his cock out, glistening with fluids. There was also a noticeable bead of pre-cum spilling from his slit and he wasn't sure who the hell would have done this, let alone photograph it. Another text came through then, and Genji was fairly certain his heart stopped for a good minute or two. 

 

 

_"Your Nurse, [Your Name]"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any other ideas, don't hesitant to let me know uvu


	4. A Present for the Playboy [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo decided to get his brother a present that would occupy his time and make him more responsible.
> 
> The present was purchased at an extravagant underground auction, clearly designed for the rich, but that's not something Genji should know. 
> 
> Surely human trafficking was illegal, but you were not human… At least not fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this story idea from a friend a while back, and I'm kinda mad it took me this long to write it LOL. I hate college, man

Genji could hear them talking about him, once again, for perhaps the fifth time that same day. Even a deaf man could hear the bitterness and disapproval in the elder clan members’ voices, all of them agreeing that the youngest son of the Shimada clan should rectify his carefree attitude.

 

Of course, Hanzo couldn't agree more, but their father had nothing to say on the matter. Sojiro was getting older now and all he wished for was the indubitable cooperation between his sons. He wanted them to run the empire together and fraternize _together_ , but their personalities did not coincide with one another. Sojiro knew this.

The elders appeared to favor Hanzo over Genji, which was quite evident considering Hanzo was stricter and willing to do _whatever_ the clan demanded of him. So it was barely a surprise when they asked him to participate in an underground auction for a specific object; an object that would keep Genji occupied and less opt to sneak out of the castle at night.

Hanzo would not be informed of this “object” until he was in attendance of the next auction, which is rumored to be held at midnight, underground in an obscured building. He was also informed to not discuss this with his father at all; not the auction, nor the present. Even though he should've, Hanzo did not question their reasoning behind the secrecy. Instead, he attended the auction that same night without further question.

 

Everyone in attendance of the auction were wearing masks akin to a masquerade ball disguise, most likely to remain anonymous. After all, the auction house was practically a black market. It was not legal in any way, not to mention the fact that there could be undercover agents there as well. Hanzo wanted to get the object and leave as quickly as possible. All he was told was, “the object will be inside a giant container decorated with a floral pattern. You should be able to purchase it with merely ¥1,000,000,000.”

Hanzo began to wonder what the hell it could be, considering it costs a pretty penny. He also begun to wonder how the elders of the clan would know of this auction in the first place. Despite its expensiveness, if it was able to occupy his brother's time and make him more responsible, then Hanzo wasn't concerned with how much it was.

After a few items were sold, the time came when the large, flowery container was put on display, illuminated on the stage by dozens of pink and red lights. It instantly drew most of the bidders' attention. Even Hanzo was quite impressed.

“The bidding for the _Femme Feline_ begins now. Starting at a price of ¥75,000,000.” Femme Feline? Was all of this money just for a _cat_?

 

Hanzo begun questioning the elders’ wisdom in this situation once again. If they wanted to give Genji a pet, then why did it have to cost so much money? And _why_ did he have to purchase it at an illegal auctioning house??

The bidders were all shouting out higher numbers when the container suddenly fell open, revealing a young woman inside. She was dressed in nothing but a red, satin ribbon that covered her modesty. The ribbon started at her neck, tied in a neat bow, wrapped around her breasts and covered her lower regions as well. Her lack of clothing isn't what drew Hanzo’s attention, but the cat ears on her head that looked damn near authentic.

She had a tail as well, swishing nervously behind her as the bidders continued shouting out numbers and values. It was fairly obvious why someone would want her. Human trafficking was more prominent than most people liked to believe, but Hanzo knew better. It was likely that she would be sold to some sick pervert that would use her for unspeakable things and to fulfill corrupted desires, or worse...

Sure, he was quite stoic and uptight but he still had _some_ morals, unlike these swine. She looked so frightened and nervous on the stage, yet she remained silent and unmoving. It was then that Hanzo realized he had no other choice but to buy you for his brother. In Genji’s care, Hanzo had no doubt that his brother would take great care of you.

 

“¥100,000,000! Going once… Going twice…” The young dragon scoffed to himself. Putting a price on a person's life… How despicable.  
He would put an end to these theatrics and buy you, in order to keep your life out of the filthy-covered hands of some human trafficker scum.

“¥1,000,000,000.” The auctioning house fell silent at this sudden outrageous price. How the hell would anyone top this?

“¥1,000,000,000! Going once… Going twice… And sold! To the man with the dragon mask over there!” There was an unmistakable look of surprise and horror in your eyes when you were finally sold off to some man wearing a dragon mask, fidgeting with your ribbon before you were boxed back up.

Hanzo was wondering if you could even breathe in that thing…

 

“Here's your prize, sir. Would you like a few men from our staff to aid you in transferring the box to your car?” He wanted to get out of here as fast as humanly possible, a huge box would certainly impede his escape.

“That won't be necessary. Open the container and I will claim her myself.” The man seemed as if he wanted to say something else more, but there was very little you could say when faced with _that_ much yen.

“Very well, sir. The container will be placed at the exit, and you may retrieve it there.” _It?_ Hanzo had to refrain from saying anything spiteful or cynical. He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

It was demeaning, the way these men were referring to you as if you were an it; a mere object that required an owner. Hanzo knew his family didn't exactly have the best track record of hospitality or politeness, but they weren't lowlife sub-humans who lacked the ability to treat another person with respect. Besides, Genji was the gentler one of the two brothers. He had more empathy than Hanzo, so it shouldn't be a difficult task for him to take care of you.

 

As instructed by the Bid Caller, the floral container was placed at the back exit. Luckily, he had parked fairly close to the back anyway…

It was slightly unnerving that the box wasn’t moving at all, and no sound was coming from it either. Hell, Hanzo didn’t even know how to get the damned thing open. He messed around with the latches and chains for a bit until the front fell open, and almost hit him in the face. Startled, he stepped back just in time to keep the lid from hitting him.

There was a squeak from within the box, and Hanzo wondered if he had startled you as much as you had him. Up close, you were fairly beautiful… He could understand why someone would be so willing to spend so much yen on you. The ears atop your head twitched as you regarded him curiously, tilting your head cutely to the side.

“My name is Hanzo Shimada, and I am taking you to my home to meet my brother. Is that alright with you?”

You nodded.

 

* * *

 

The car ride back to Shimada castle was fairly awkward, but Hanzo tried his best not to let it show. After all, it wasn’t everyday he had a half naked lady riding shotgun in his car with cat ears and a tail (he couldn’t say the same for his brother). You were quiet, yet highly expressive as you stared out the window of the car.

The expression on your face looked as if you had never seen a neon sign or a skyscraper before in your life. Judging by your strange appearance, it was more than likely you were sheltered; hidden away from the outside world. That is, until now.

“What is your name?” That was the second time he had spoken, which somewhat alarmed you. You answered him nonetheless, albeit very quietly.

“[Your Name]...” You answered with an air of skepticism that made Hanzo peer over toward you for a split second.

“You sound skeptical. Is me asking you your name making you uncomfortable in any way, perhaps?” You shook your head before finally answering with a “no", considering he was driving and wasn’t looking at you currently.

 

“I-it isn’t that. I’m just... Not used to be spoken to so casually.” Hanzo glanced over again and made eye contact with you briefly, just in time to see your saddened expression. Immense curiosity begun to eat at him then… He _had_ to know more.

“What way are you accustomed to being addressed then?” You sighed before speaking again.

  
“No one talked to me unless it was to give orders... I’m usually degraded or cursed at.” Hanzo was glad he had taken you away from those disgusting, sorry excuses of human beings.

“You needn’t worry about that any longer, _Koneko_. My brother will treat you with care, I can assure you that.” You tilted your head to the side, pressing your cheek up against the window. The coolness from the glass was pleasant against your flushed skin.

“At this point, I’m indifferent to whatever happens to me.” Oddly enough, your words made Hanzo feel slightly remorseful.

 

* * *

 

 **Me** : _Genji, make sure you’re dressed and presentable. There is someone I want you to meet_. (1:06 AM)

 **Otouto** : _its 1 in the damn morning anija. Who the hell do u want me 2 meet at this time_ (1:20 AM)

 **Me** : _A female_. (1:27 AM)

 **Otouto** : _r u fuckin wit me or something anija? U know I dont need u 2 play matchmaker right_ (1:30 AM)

 **Me** : _I am not "fucking with you". She is a gift for you, and I expect you to treat her well_. (1:32 AM)

 **Otouto** : _y do u make it sound like she cant take care of her own needs or some shit_ (1:33 AM)

 **Me** : _This is not up for debate, Genji. I’m pulling up to the castle now_. (1:40 AM)

 **Otouto** : _goddamit hanzo_ (1:40 AM)

 

“He doesn’t sound very excited to meet me…” Hanzo frowned slightly, shaking his head at your disappointed pout.

“It isn’t that. My brother can be somewhat… Difficult, at times. I assure you, he means well.” You nodded, but stayed silent otherwise.

There wasn’t much you could say in this situation. Whether this “Genji” would be as accepting as Hanzo, was unknown to you. Even though he insisted that his little brother meant well. Nonetheless, whatever you experienced at Shimada castle couldn’t possibly be as horrible as being treated like a slave, an object. Your fate was out of your hands at this point either way.

 

Hanzo escorted you out of the car once you arrived at the castle. It was a little awkward walking around with you practically naked, aside from the ribbon wrappings, so he lent you his overcoat until you were inside.

The castle was _humongous,_ bigger than any place you had ever been in before. Hanzo took your hand and lead you down a narrow corridor; a hallway with multiple rooms on each side.

Once you reached the end of the hallway, there was a closed door marked with a dragon, some type of blade and other kanji characters you did not understand. You assumed this was Hanzo’s brother's room. What was his name again?

“Genji, open the door.” Ah, right. Genji.

After a few moments of dead silence, the door slid open and a young man poked his head out. His green hair was messy and unkempt, probably from just waking up. His tired eyes flickered from Hanzo, to you, before going back to Hanzo again. When his brain finally registered what the fuck he just saw, his gaze immediately snapped back over to you.

The first thing that caught his attention were your ears and your choice in clothing, or lack thereof. Genji couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. Did his brother _really_ go out and find him a naked, stray cat girl? For what reason again??

 

“ _Anija_... This has got to be a joke, right? She must be a cosplayer or something because those ears don't make any sense.” You tilted your head as he pointed to the top of your head, where your cat ears were located.

“Cos..play? What's that?” Genji’s thick brows furrowed whilst he continued staring between you and his brother.

“I assure you this is not a joke, Genji. The elders and myself believed that if you occupied your time with something other than disobeying the clan-”

“Hey-!”

“-then it would be beneficial for all of us. Therefore, I have brought you a companion that you will need to take care of. Her name is [Your Name], and you will treat her with care.” You shyly waved when his eyes fell on you again.

He looked annoyed, _very_ annoyed. For some reason, you wanted to make him feel better, so you did the first thing you could think of: you stepped forward and scratched behind his ears slowly. Astonishingly enough, he didn't push you away or anything. Genji appeared to relax a bit, but he was still frowning at Hanzo.

“Fine. But could you leave? I don't want you staring at me any longer, _Anija _,__ it's weird.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, but he did eventually take his leave. Not before turning back to you first.

 

“If he mistreats you in any way, let me know.” They both glared at one another until Hanzo turned away and started walking back down the corridor from whence you both came.

A few moments of awkward silence passed until Genji turned his full attention toward you, tilting his head a little to the side as if he were trying to figure something out about you.

“So, uh… Are those real?” He asked, gesturing toward your ears. His curiosity made you smile a little.

“Yes, they are. Would you like to feel them?” He hesitated slightly, peering up at your ears, then back down to your face again.

Eventually, Genji does give into temptation. You bowed your head slightly, allowing him to brush and rub your ears for a bit. You purred when he started scratching your ears, just like how you scratched his. It was a nice feeling.

“Would you like to come in my room? I'd feel bad if I just left you out here all night...” Genji withdrew his hand slowly.

You nodded, slightly disappointed when he stopped. It did feel really good... Maybe if you asked, he would indulge you again. Hanzo was right about Genji; he wasn't a bad guy. He was nice enough to let you take his bed, offering to sleep on the floor with a traditional Japanese bed. You felt bad, but he refused to let you sleep on the floor instead.

 

You were almost asleep until you started feeling very uncomfortable. You suddenly felt itchy all over and it was not a pleasant experience. Not wanting to suffer for any longer than necessary, you peered over the edge of the bed to find Genji splayed out on the floor, fast asleep. You didn't want to wake him up, but you had to.

“M-master? Is there a bath I could use? I feel itchy…” Genji muttered something you couldn't quite make out, considering his face was buried in his blankets. You nudged him with your foot.

“I _really_ need a bath, master...” He responded slowly, groaning before flipping himself over to face you. His hair was even messier than before, and his eyes were glazed over with sleep as he propped himself up with his elbows.

“You want me to bathe you or something?” You nodded shyly, too embarrassed to actually say it aloud. Genji’s eyes widened slightly, but he couldn't say no. He didn't _want_ to say no.

“Alright, _Hime._ Get up and we can get you washed up, okay?” You nodded again, smiling a little.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna continue this whenever I get the time.. College is rough. 
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!   
> ♡(●´ω｀●)

**Author's Note:**

> The more ideas I get, I'll add them to later chapters XD This is just gonna be a bunch of porn tbh.


End file.
